Unessa kerran kohtasin
Unessa kerran kohtasin (engl. Once Upon a Dream) on neljäs laulu elokuvassa Prinsessa Ruusunen. Se perustuu Tšaikovskin balettiin "Prinsessa Ruusunen". Kappaleessa prinsessa Aurora ja prinssi Phillip tapaava ensimmäisen kerran. Kappale kuullaan myös elokuvan Maleficent – Pahatar lopputekstien aikana, jolloin sen esittää Lana Del Ray. Elokuvaversion lisäksi on olemassa kaksi suomenkielistä satukuunnelmaversoita: "Vain haaveissain" vuodelta 1969 Ritva Lehtelän esittämänä ja "Varmaan kerran" vuodelta 1987 Johanna Nurmimaan esittämänä. Sanat Suomeksi Aurora: :Tunnen sun :Sut unessa kerran kohtasin :Tunnen sun :Sun katseesi kohtaan niin kuin tein ennenkin :Aamu saapuu kun :On unet vain unta tietenkin :Vaan kun tunnen sun, käyt luokseni mun :Ja taas uudestaan sua saan rakastaa :Kuin ennenkin :Vaan kun tunnen sun, käyt luokseni mun :Ja taas uudestaan Aurora ja Phillip: :Sua saan Phillip: :Rakastaa kuin ennenkin thumb|right|250 px|"Unessa kerran kohtasin" suomeksi Päivi Virtasen ja Tom Nymanin esittämänä. :Tunnen sun :Sut unessa kerran kohtasin :Tunnen sun :Sun katseesi kohtaan niin kuin tein ennenkin Kuoro: :Aamu saapuu kun :On unet vain unta tietenkin :Vaan kun tunnen sun, käyt luokseni mun :Ja taas uudestaan sua saan rakastaa :Kuin ennenkin Englanniksi thumb|right|250 px|"Once Upon a Dream" Mary Costan ja Bill Shirleyn esittämänä. Aurora: :I know you :I walked with you once upon a dream :I know you :The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam :Yet I know it's true :That visions are seldom all they seem :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once :The way you did once upon a dream :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once Aurora ja Phillip: :The way you Phillip: :Did once upon a dream :I know you :I walked with you once upon a dream :I know you :The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam Kuoro: :And I know it's true :That visions are seldom all they seem :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once :The way you did once upon a dream Satukuunnelma vuodelta 1969 (Ritva Lehtelä) thumb|right|250 px|Ritva Lehtelän "Vain haaveissain". :Kanssa sun taas tahtoisin jäädä haaveisiin :Katseessaan ma unelmat kaikki ?? voin ennenkin :Viimein tiedän sen :Vaikka ensikerran käydä ?? :Kahden kanssa sun :En jäädä mä saa :Kun uskalla en :Mä saan rakastaa :Vain haaveissain :Kahden kanssa sun :En jäädä mä saa :Kun uskalla en :Mä saan rakastaa :Vain haaveissain Satukuunnelma vuodelta 1987 (Johanna Nurmimaa) thumb|right|250 px|"Varmaan kerran" Johanna Nurmimaan laulamana. :Varmaan kerran kohtaamme onnen yhteisen :Varmaan kerran saamme me lemmen tunteen hurmassa olla :Ja kahden vain me riennämme onneen yhteiseen :Sillä oonhan sun :Oi, rakkaani mun :Oi, saavuthan luo :Oi, saavuthan luo :Mun armahain :Sillä oonhan sun :Oi, rakkaani mun :Oi, saavuthan luo :Oi, saavuthan luo :Mun armahain Lana Del Rayn versio thumb|right|250 px|"Once Upon a Dream" Lana Del Rayn laulamana. :I know you :I walked with you once upon a dream :I know you :That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam :And I know it's true :That visions are seldom all they seem :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once :The way you did once upon a dream :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once :The way you did once upon a dream :I know you :I walked with you once upon a dream :I know you :That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam :And I know it's true :That visions are seldom all they seem :But if I know you, I know what you'll do :You'll love me at once :The way you did once upon a dream en:Once Upon a Dream es:Once Upon a Dream it:Lo so nl:Eens in een droom pl:Znam ze snu pt-br:Once Upon a Dream ru:Однажды во сне Luokka:Laulut